


Ползущие

by Higitsune



Series: Токайдо [4]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Сэймэй и Хиромаса путешествуют по тракту Токайдо.Сэймэй и Хиромаса оказываются проездом в святилище Тамура, где узнают, что его обитателей до смерти пугает нечто, скрывающееся в лесу.





	Ползущие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crawl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269183) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Из тьмы появились ползущие тени. Одни большие, другие маленькие, но все они были движимы единой целью. Они переползали через ветви и камни, крадучись огибали корни сосен, сучили ножками, суетливо перебегая по мосту. Под ними катилась река — рокочущий черный поток, от которого во все стороны разлетались брызги. Кого-то смыло водой и поволокло течением, но на их месте тут же появлялись другие.

Они кишели на мосту – сплошная масса, блестящая под светом полной луны, в спешке перетекая друг через друга в едином стремлении выжить.

* * *

 

— Что ж, Сэймэй. Мы почти дома.

Хиромаса откинулся в седле и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Последние несколько миль были скорее скучными, нежели трудными — бесконечный и однообразный нудный путь в объезд сосновой чащи. Быстро сгущались сумерки, и он уже предвкушал вечерний отдых. С тех пор, как они покинули Кувану, отношения между ним и Сэймэем вернулись в прежнее русло, упрочились и приобрели оттенок приятной близости. Несмотря на все неудобства и трудности, с которыми приходилось мириться в дороге, путешествие принесло им множество неожиданных удовольствий. 

Не то, чтобы Хиромаса теперь стал бы советовать кому-нибудь из друзей или знакомых отправиться в поездку в дальние провинции, или хотя бы даже в ближние, но он сам был другой, и Сэймэй был другим, и…

— Да, — сказал он, — и впрямь приятно будет вернуться домой.

— Однако сначала нам придется пересечь горы через перевал Судзука, — напомнил ему Сэймэй, направляя своего коня бок о бок с лошадью Хиромасы. — Помнишь ли ты, как жаловался по этому поводу еще на пути в Яцухаси? Как ты убеждал меня, что там полно разбойников, случаются оползни и на нас непременно нападут орлы?

— Но мой родич рассказывал мне, что это все с ним случилось, — фыркнул Хиромаса. — А у меня не было оснований ему не верить.

— Так же как и никаких оснований, чтобы верить ему, — насмешливо посмотрел на него Сэймэй. — Однажды, Хиромаса, возможно, ты поверишь мне.

— Я и так тебе верю, — сказал Хиромаса, глядя, как Сэймэй спешился и взял коня под уздцы. — Просто иногда, доверяя тебе, я подвергаю свою жизнь гораздо большей опасности, чем если бы не доверял. Но поскольку мне нравится преодолевать трудности, я… Сэймэй! Что ты делаешь?

Сэймэй оставил коня и подошел к простенькому деревянному мосточку, перекинутому через реку. Река рассекала лес — полноводная от дождей, она гнала коричневые волны, подмывая берега.

— В этом году дожди припозднились. Неудивительно, что вода так поднялась, — Хиромаса направил лошадь вперед, подобрал поводья коня Сэймэя и выехал на середину моста. Копыта коней гулко стучали по прогибающимся доскам. Хиромаса посмотрел вверх по течению, оглядывая лес. Опушка чащи, густой и непроходимой, выглядела как-то сурово, и Хиромаса вздохнул. Ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать шум потока.

— Еще один скучный день лесной дороги. Как же я не люблю леса! В них нет совершенно ничего приятного, ничего поэтичного. Просто скопление деревьев. Одинокое дерево вроде вишни или сливы — совсем другое дело, услада для глаз, или вот хотя бы сосна тоже может выглядеть величественно, правда, если посажена в правильном месте. В лесу же все вперемешку, деревья растут там и сям, как им вздумается… Нет, я не хочу сказать, что мне не нравится твой сад, Сэймэй. Я признаю, что ты умудрился расположить свои растения хотя бы в каком-то подобии порядка.

Сэймэй, казалось, даже не услышал его. Хиромаса уже было решил повторить, но нахмурился, видя, как Сэймэй немного прошел вниз по течению и присел на корточки у кромки берега. Какое-то время он оставался там, изучая водовороты в мутной воде и даже не замечая, что его рукав полощется в реке и на безупречно белой ткани каригину проступают бурые пятна.

Как раз в тот момент, когда озадаченный Хиромаса собрался окликнуть его, Сэймэй быстро погрузил руку в воду и вытащил из мути что-то большое, черное и бесформенное. Хиромаса охнул, непроизвольно натянув поводья с такой силой, что его лошадь протестующе стукнула копытом в ответ. Неужто в реке кто-то утонул? Но то, что вытащил Сэймэй, не было человеком. Это даже не было похоже ни на лисицу, ни на кошку, ни вообще на какое-нибудь животное. Это выглядело, как… это было…

— Паук! — Хиромаса дернул поводья, и его лошадь сделала несколько беспокойных шагов по мосту прежде, чем он успел остановить ее. Конь Сэймэя последовал за ними, подталкивая его лошадь под зад, так что Хиромаса чуть не вывалился из седла. — Сэймэй! Что это такое?

Сэймэй так и остался сидеть на корточках, держа утонувшее насекомое между большим и указательным пальцами. Он мягко посмотрел на Хиромасу.

— Как ты и сказал — паук.

Хиромаса скривился, борясь с непреодолимым желанием почесаться и отряхнуть одежду. Паук такой величины не мог быть обычным. Боги, да он был размером почти с вытянутую руку. Что за чудовище! В столице тоже, конечно, были пауки, но ни один из них не выглядел настолько отвратительно, как этот с его раздутым телом и свисающими лапами.

— Фу, какая мерзость! — заорал Хиромаса, не в силах сдержать дрожь. — Что за злобная тварь! Пожалуйста, выбрось его, Сэймэй!

— Пауки — не зло, Хиромаса. Они оказывают большую услугу.

Хиромаса заерзал.

— Он ужасно выглядит. Все эти лапы! Как противно!

Сэймэй поднялся на ноги, все еще держа дохлого паука.

— У осьминога тоже восемь ног, однако, позволь напомнить, ты кушаешь жареного осьминога безо всяких угрызений совести.

— Это другое!

Уголки рта Сэймэя изогнулись в улыбке.

— Не понимаю, почему.

— Потому что. Перестань со мной спорить.

Сэймэй наклонил голову набок, и в глазах его заискрились смешинки.

— Тебе же нравится, когда я спорю.

— Нет, — сказал Хиромаса, — мне нравится, когда ты выражаешь противоположное мнение. Я нахожу эту твою особенность привлекательной. А когда ты споришь, это докучает.

— Как тонка грань между одобрением и осуждением, — Сэймэй поднял паука повыше, еще какое-то время изучал его, а затем бросил на землю.

— В любом случае, это едва ли настолько уж важное дело, — продолжил Хиромаса, когда Сэймэй присоединился к нему на мосту. — Пауки, муравьи, мухи… они все одинаково неприятны. Вообще все насекомые неприятны.

— А как же стрекозы? — вздернул брови Сэймэй. — Ночные мотыльки? Бабочки?

— Это тоже другое, — сердито уставился на него Хиромаса. — Это красивые насекомые.

— Ага, так ты признаешься в своем предубеждении? Ах, Хиромаса…

Хиромаса погрозил Сэймэю пальцем.

— Я отношусь предвзято только к гадким насекомым! К тому же, пауки слишком любопытны. Должно быть, ты знаешь, что говорят о повадках пауков — например, пауки могут предвещать визит любовника. Особенно если это недозволенная связь.

— Но это же смехотворно, — фыркнул Сэймэй.

— И вовсе нет!

— Думаю, я обрадуюсь, когда наше путешествие подойдет к концу, мой дорогой Хиромаса. Ты вернешься ко двору, станешь болтать подобную чепуху своим приятелям, и тебя провозгласят самым очаровательным человеком.

Хиромаса надулся и сделал вид, что возмущен.

— Возможно, тогда тебе стоит пойти ко двору вместе со мной и выдвинуть свои доводы против предрассудков относительно насекомых противного вида.

— Увы, боюсь, что подобная ученая беседа отнимет у меня слишком много времени, — Сэймэй бросил на него лукавый взгляд. — Пожалуй, я предпочел бы лучше как следует напиться.

— Невозможный человек.

— Не то слово! — улыбнулся Сэймэй. Он взял коня под уздцы и повел его через мост. — Впереди святилище Тамура. Наверняка они смогут дать нам прибежище на ночь.

Хиромаса вгляделся сквозь деревья, но в сумраке леса и надвигающейся темноте ничего не увидел.

— Может нам не стоит здесь оставаться? Там еще могут быть такие же пауки.

— Это всего лишь паук, — сказал Сэймэй. — Ты же не испугаешься паука?

* * *

 

Гостевая зала была едва ли больше хижины горного отшельника. Святилище, оставленное на попечении двух священников, лесника, исполняющего роль главного слуги, и его беременной жены-кухарки, судя по всему, переживало трудные времена. То немногое, что успел увидеть Хиромаса в наступившей темноте, мало вдохновляло его. Но, тем не менее, он решил найти что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы оставить в качестве подношения, прежде чем поутру снова отправиться в путь.

Возможно, именно полный упадок святилища стал причиной того, что духовные лица делили пищу с лесником и его женой. Хиромаса не мог припомнить, чтобы встречал когда-либо прежде такой образчик сближения людей из совершенно разных слоев общества. Лесник Огаи был жизнерадостным парнем с неотесанным говором и грубоватой наружностью, а его жена Киё отличалась неброской прелестью. Когда она не подносила еду и не наливала вино священниками и гостям, то складывала руки на округлившемся животе жестом защиты.

Два священника, Гиэй и Синъё, были полной противоположностью друг другу – что по характеру, что по внешности. Гиэй, выходец из столицы, был тучен телом, но необычайно скуп на слова. Его собрат Синъё, родом из Микавы, обладал роскошной бородой, но при этом был настолько тощ, что, когда он двигался, так и казалось, что борода вот-вот перевесит. Беседовать с говорливым Синъё было намного проще, но его речь казалась опасливой и непоследовательной.

Вокруг этих четверых людей витало странное напряжение. Они улыбались и кивали, проявляя вежливый интерес ко всему, что говорил Хиромаса, но все это выглядело так, будто его слова уплывали в пустоту и обращались в дым.

Опасаясь, что длительное взаимодействие с Сэймэем и его нестандартными взглядами на общение с людьми могло повлиять на его собственное умение вести разговор, Хиромаса умолк, перебирая в уме подходящие темы для беседы. Он бросил взгляд на Сэймэя, который почти не разговаривал с того момента, как они познакомились и сели ужинать. Казалось, его совершенно не заботило странное поведение обитателей святилища, однако его молчание и то, как он сосредоточенно ел, говорили Хиромасе, что что-то где-то не так.

Хиромаса посмотрел в свою чашку и вздохнул. Он съел несколько кусочков нарезанных овощей, затем поднял глаза и оглядел окружающих свежим взглядом.

Улыбка Огаи была слишком застывшей. Пот выступил у него на лбу и стекал по лицу. Когда он утерся рукавом, Хиромаса заметил ярко-красный след от укуса насекомого на тыльной стороне его руки. Киё держала в одной руке кувшин с вином, а другую прижимала к животу. Ее взгляд был устремлен в темноту за дверью, а в лице сквозило напряжение, словно она прислушивалась к чему-то. Хиромаса вдруг понял, что она была напугана. Он обратил внимание на то, как она жалась к своему мужу, и не мог не заметить розовые, припухшие отметины укусов насекомых на ее кистях и запястьях.

Тишину нарушил пронзительный высокий писк. Киё вздрогнула, а Огаи замахал руками, отгоняя насекомое. Гиэй и Синъё взяли веера и начали суматошно обмахиваться. Хиромаса пригнулся, надеясь, что комар не позарится на его кровь. Комаров он терпеть не мог так же, как и пауков.

— Река близко, поэтому мы легкая добыча для насекомых, — будто извиняясь, произнес Синъё. Писк стал громче, и священник закутался в свои одежды, оглядываясь в поисках комара. — Да. Легкая добыча.

Хиромаса нахмурился.

— Так вот почему вы все так напуганы? Вы боитесь... насекомых?

Никто не отважился встретиться с ним взглядом. В тишине снова заныл комар.

Сэймэй отставил чашку. Он бросил взгляд на дверь, и черты его лица настороженно заострились. Возможно, половина лисьей крови в нем позволяла ему видеть сквозь темноту. Хиромасе стало интересно, что он там углядел.

Гиэй смахнул несколько рисинок, упавших на его выпирающий живот.

— Лес, — сказал он, понизив голос. — В нем обитает зло.

Сэймэй тихонько хмыкнул.

— Зло редко бывает бесплотным. Объяснитесь более определенно.

— Сэймэй! — нахмурился Хиромаса. — Возможно, эти добрые люди и сами не знают, что за создания населяют эти леса.

В зале повисла тишина.

— Хорошо, — произнес Сэймэй. — Это зло — что оно делает?

И снова тишина, на этот раз более долгая. Снова раздался комариный звон, настырный и раздражающий. Сэймэй выдохнул и ткнул палочками в воздух. Звон прекратился. Комар оказался между кончиками палочек.

Огаи моргнул. Киё прижала руку ко рту и хихикнула.

Сэймэй встал и вышвырнул комара наружу. Он задержался у входа, пристально вглядываясь в ночь. Хиромаса, воодушевленный этим мимолетным жестом защиты, повернулся к четверым жильцам святилища.

— Не бойтесь рассказать нам о том злом существе в лесу. Мы не раз сражались с ужасными демонами. В Куване мы разгадали таинственное дело о череде убийств и сняли проклятье, а до этого упокоили семью кошмарных призраков, а перед этим мы изгнали теневого лиса.

Он запнулся и с извиняющимся видом посмотрел на Сэймэя. Шрамы почти пропали, воспоминания о Яцухаси были почти похоронены в глубинах памяти, но порой Хиромаса просыпался ранними утренними часами и видел, как Сэймэй сидит, закатав рукав и уставившись на тонкие серебристые рубцы от ядовитых когтей теневого лиса.

Синъё переглянулся с остальными.

— Это существо в лесу… оно забирает людей. Я не знаю, что оно с ними делает, но больше их никто никогда не видел и ничего о них не слышал.

Сэймэй прислонился к притолоке и прищурился.

— И как много людей пропало?

— Я не знаю, — Синъё покачал головой, и борода прошуршала по его одежде. Он сдвинул рукав сложенным веером и почесал зудящий укус. — Мы стараемся предупреждать путешественников, проезжающих мимо. Не останавливайтесь в лесу, говорим мы им. Не останавливайтесь ни за что, что бы вы ни увидели и ни услышали. Вот так оно и нападает. Сбивает путников с пути, люди теряются среди деревьев, и тогда оно выходит к ним. Крадучись ползком, оно приходит за ними.

Хиромаса сглотнул.

— Крадучись ползком?..

— Как насекомое, — сказал Огаи. Он протянул руку к жене, и та, издав испуганный звук, вцепилась в нее. Глядя в упор на Хиромасу, он добавил:

— Мой господин, после наступления темноты здесь вы в наибольшей безопасности, чем где бы то ни было. Но эта тварь нападает и при дневном свете. Я слышал ее по обе стороны реки. Никто не знает, где ее логово. Кажется, будто оно везде.

— Как долго это продолжается? — спросил Сэймэй. Он снова отвернулся, осматривая окрестности через распахнутую дверь.

Синъё и Гиэй беспокойно переглянулись.

— Год или два, — ответил Синъё. — Мы не хотели, чтобы святилище пострадало от того, что люди начали бы избегать его, так что мы приняли решение не предупреждать губернатора. То существо ведь забирает не каждого путника, проходящего через эти леса! Просто… оно забрало лишь нескольких.

Он склонил голову. Руки его задрожали, и он снова почесал руку, расчесывая ее настолько яростно, что на коже появилась капелька крови и впиталась в ткань рукава.

Сэймэй кивнул.

— Я знаю, что в этом святилище обычно было пять священников. Что случилось с остальными?

— Один ушел. Он сказал, что слышал, как эта тварь передвигается по лесу ночью. Он заявил, что она пробралась к нему в комнату и висела над ним, ухмыляясь. Он сказал, что она пела ему — играла на биве и пела, и поклялась, что скоро придет и за ним, — Синъё издал дрожащий вздох. — Он повредился рассудком и пытался повеситься. Огаи и я нашли его вовремя, но после этого… Мы подумали, что для него было лучше вернуться в родную деревню.

— А что с остальными? — спросил Хиромаса.

Синъё прикрыл лицо рукавом. Гиэй тихо ответил вместо него:

— Они погибли. Эта тварь забрала их.

— Я слышал его, — сказал Огаи. Его лицо побледнело от пережитого некогда ужаса. — Мы с женой собирали хворост. Вышли оба хозяина и сказали, что собираются разыскать чудовище и расправиться с ним. Накануне проходила группа путников, и это существо напало на них. Они рассказывали, что это было что-то огромное и бесформенное, оно вышло из тумана. Чудище схватило ребенка и двух женщин, и хотя мужчины пытались отбить их, один из них был ранен и упал, оставшись позади в сумерках. Когда остальные вернулись за ним, он уже исчез.

— Какой ужас! — передернулся Хиромаса.

— Оба хозяина были уверены, что они смогут найти и спасти пропавших путников, — продолжил Огаи. — Еще они думали, что раз уж эта тварь недавно нападала, то на них уже охотиться не станет. Я предложил им свой топор, но они ответили, что не нуждаются в нем. У них было священное заклинание, чтобы подчинить это существо.

Сэймэй издал негромкий горловой звук, но промолчал.

— И что же случилось? — придвинулся поближе Хиромаса.

Огаи опустил глаза и уставился на свои руки.

— Я сказал жене идти с хворостом в дом, а сам взял топор и решил пойти за ними — на всякий случай, если вдруг им понадоблюсь. Но я их не нашел. Мне показалось, что по лесу пополз туман. Я ухватил покрепче топор, и тут я услышал это.

Он замолчал и потянулся к кувшину с вином. Не замечая стоявшей перед ним чашечки, он присосался прямо к кувшину и сделал огромный глоток. Утерев рот рукавом, он перевел взгляд с Сэймэя на Хиромасу.

— Мои господа, это правда. Я не видел, что с ними случилось. Но я слышал это. Я слышал, как эта тварь вышла к ним. И я слышал… я слышал музыку.

Хиромаса отпрянул.

— Музыку?

Огаи кивнул.

— Да, господин. Прекрасную мелодию, из тех, что заставляют сидеть и слушать, позабыв про все дела и заботы. И я почти забыл, что делал там, потому что заслушался, и когда она умолкла, я услышал… я услышал, как кричат оба хозяина.

Огаи замолчал и сделал еще глоток. Киё с посеревшим лицом погладила его по спине. Он прижал к себе жену и сказал:

— Я пошел на звук. Пока я бежал, туман рассеялся. Я не смог найти хозяев, но я видел следы, как их волочили по земле, будто они упали, а потом их утащили куда-то. Их уволокло прочь создание, у которого много ног.

* * *

 

Сон бежал от Хиромасы почти всю ночь. Хиромаса лежал на постели рядом с Сэймэем, деля на двоих одеяло из их верхних шелков и накидок. Но Сэймэй уснул легко и беззаботно, словно животное в своем безопасном логове, а Хиромасе никак не спалось. Он вздрагивал от каждого звука, раздававшегося снаружи, и ему даже померещилось, что он слышит доносящуюся из леса музыку. Как только он начинал дремать, то тут же в панике подскакивал, представляя, как по нему ползают пауки и другие мерзкие насекомые. Потом его разбудил пронзительный и назойливый звон комара, пока он, наконец, не закопался под одежды с головой и не заснул, вдыхая тепло и запах тела Сэймэя.

На следующее утро он проснулся, почесываясь от множества комариных укусов. Даже Сэймэй не избежал этого — его лодыжки тоже были покрыты красными точками от укусов. От еще одного проявления чего-то человеческого в друге у Хиромасы поднялось настроение, и он вышел на улицу. Неподалеку ждали лошади. Он погладил свою лошадь и вдохнул свежий утренний воздух, оглядываясь вокруг. Лес, освещенный солнечным светом, выглядел доброжелательно. Было трудно представить, что в его чащах скрывается какое-то ужасающее существо.

— Доброе утро, мой господин, — Огаи вышел из своей хижины и поклонился. — Прошу простить моё скромное общество. Хозяева проводят ритуал в святилище, им нельзя мешать. Они надеются, что вы хорошо спали.

— Довольно хорошо, — сказал Хиромаса, задирая рукав и показывая комариные укусы. — Я бы спал еще лучше, если бы эти проклятые комары не обедали мною всю ночь напролет.

Огаи сочувственно хмыкнул, расчесывая свои опухшие укусы.

— С этим ничего не поделать, мой господин. Вода близко, и без комаров никак. Когда вас достаточно искусают, вы привыкнете и уже не будете замечать.

— Как это все неприятно, — поморщился Хиромаса.

— В лесу комаров уже не так много. Пройдешь немного вглубь, и они исчезают, — Огаи посмотрел на безмолвные деревья. — Может, они тоже боятся этой твари.

— Возможно, — Хиромаса услышал в своем голосе дрожь и напомнил себе, что у него нет причин бояться. Он с Сэймэем, и вместе они уничтожали чудовищ и демонов куда более страшных, чем насекомые небывалых размеров. Он кашлянул и повернулся лицом к Огаи. — А здесь нет какой-нибудь другой дороги в обход леса?

Лесник покачал головой.

— По эту сторону реки нету. Но я уверен, что с вами все будет в порядке, — он улыбнулся, как ему казалось, ободряюще, но выглядело это скорее как гримаса.

Сэймэй вышел и присоединился к ним, разглаживая свой белый каригину. Когда он проходил мимо хижины Огаи, то остановился и кивнул вышедшей ему навстречу Киё с дорожным мешком в руках. Она поклонилась в ответ.

— Вот, мои господа, — сказала она, протягивая мешок. — Немного еды вам в дорогу. Бурдюки наполнены водой, и пожалуйста, примите небольшой кувшин вина, чтобы он скрасил вам скуку в дороге.

— Благодарю вас за доброту, — Сэймэй принял мешок. Он прикоснулся к руке Киё, и подушечки его пальцев задержались на укусах, словно браслеты, окружавших ее запястья. Сэймэй улыбнулся ей. — Когда ваш ребенок должен появиться на свет?

Услышав столь личный вопрос, Хиромаса разинул рот и покраснел едва ли не сильнее Киё. Та спрятала лицо и пробормотала, что они ожидают появления малыша где-то в конце одиннадцатого месяца.

— Наш первенец! — надулся от гордости Огаи, а затем добавил, омрачившись тревогой:

— Хотя, мне лучше подыскать работу где-нибудь еще. Мне нравится служить при святилище, и хозяева здесь всегда были щедры, но с тех пор, как появилась эта тварь… Я хочу, чтобы мой ребенок рос здоровым и счастливым. Я не желаю, чтобы моя семья жила в постоянном страхе.

— Может быть и так, — кивнул Сэймэй. Он переложил мешок из руки в руку, посмотрел на живот Киё и, казалось, хотел сказать что-то еще. Но вместо этого он повернулся к Огаи. — Какой самый прямой путь через лес?

— Вот этот, мой господин, — указал Огаи. — Езжайте вот по той тропинке, и в лесу на развилке возьмите влево. Не сходите с тропы, и вы легко найдете дорогу.

Хиромаса и Сэймэй сели в седла, попрощались и пустились в путь. Хиромаса обернулся к святилищу. Огаи и Киё махали им руками, выкрикивая пожелания доброго пути.

— Какие приятные люди, — сказал Хиромаса.

— Действительно, — Сэймэй наклонился в седле вперед, и острым и быстрым взглядом осмотрел опушку леса. Он ничего больше не сказал, и когда они поехали под соснами, казалось, расслабился.

Хиромаса огляделся вокруг. Лес был обычным, ничем не примечательным, землю усеивали опавшие сосновые иглы и отшелушившаяся кора, там и сям виднелись заросли терновника и кустарника, который Хиромаса опознать не смог.

Проехав еще немного, Сэймэй остановил коня и соскользнул с седла.

— Спешься и привяжи лошадь. Быстрее.

Сердце заколотилось, и озадаченный Хиромаса сделал, как ему велели. Когда лошади были привязаны, Сэймэй осторожно двинулся по тропинке, мягко ступая по узловатым корням и упавшим веткам.

— Будь готов, Хиромаса, — предупредил он.

— А? — Хиромаса откинул полу накидки в сторону и положил руку на рукоять меча. — Думаешь, мы сейчас столкнемся с этим существом? Это демон?

— Паук, — Сэймэй указал наверх.

Хиромаса задрал голову и подавил крик отвращения – высоко над ними, спускаясь с верхушек деревьев, слоями висела паутина, растянутая сигнальными нитями во все стороны, полупрозрачная на солнечном свету.

Сэймэй продолжал идти.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, — а я, естественно, не ошибаюсь, — в этом лесу обитает дзёрогумо.

— Оплетающая Дама? — Хиромаса поторопился догнать его, содрогаясь при мысли о паутине у них над головой. — Женщина-паук. Бр-р, какой ужас!

— Возможно, нам стоит пойти на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, — предположил Сэймэй, размахивая рукавами. — Дзёрогумо наверняка не станет нападать сразу на обоих. Однако если ты пойдешь впереди меня, она несомненно найдет тебя больше по вкусу. Дзёрогумо славятся тем, что предпочитают красивых молодых мужчин.

Хиромаса недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Подозреваю, мы должны это сделать.

— Конечно, должны, — Сэймэй приподнял брови. — Ну же, Хиромаса, признайся, что ты обожаешь такие приключения!

Уже заготовленный остроумный ответ пропал даром, и Хиромаса скрипнул зубами.

— И я подозреваю, дзёрогумо примет облик прекрасной женщины?

— Это их обычная форма.

Хиромаса вздохнул.

— Тогда держись подальше и позволь мне стать приманкой. Опять.

Сэймэй рассмеялся.

— Из тебя получается такая соблазнительная приманка, Хиромаса!

У Хиромасы на языке вертелось с дюжину очень невежливых ответов, но он проглотил их. Он должен сохранять достоинство, даже если это означает быть сожранным кошмарной женщиной-пауком. Он затопал вперед, ускоряя шаги в раздражении. Может быть, он сумеет убить дзёрогумо сам, не прибегая к помощи Сэймэя. Это будет славной победой. Конечно, похвастаться ею при дворе не удастся, но Сэймэй будет знать о ней, и это согревало куда сильнее, чем награда, которую он мог получить из рук императора и Великого министра.

По земле пополз туман, плывя вокруг деревьев и разливаясь по тропинке. Хиромаса остановился, вспомнив, как Огаи описывал туман в лесу прямо перед нападением твари. Он прислушался, не слышны ли звуки музыки, но кругом была тишина. Обернувшись, он посмотрел назад через деревья на Сэймэя, но ничего и никого не увидел. Это было невозможно, чтобы он так скоро ушел настолько далеко. Чувствуя тревогу, Хиромаса отважился сделать еще несколько шагов вперед.

Какое-то быстрое движение насторожило его. Тяжело дыша, Хиромаса стремительно развернулся, присел на корточки и потянулся за мечом. Он внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, моргнул и медленно поднялся, ослабляя хватку.

Чуть в стороне от тропинки он увидел старушку, ковылявшую между деревьев. На ней была простая коричневая одежда, а длинные седые волосы ниспадали вокруг лица. Она выглядела смятенной и потерянной и постоянно озиралась по сторонам, будто искала что-то.

Хиромаса окликнул ее, но она, похоже, не услышала. Он заколебался — а вдруг это и есть дзёрогумо? — но та вдруг зашаталась и упала на кучу листвы. Хиромаса бросился с тропинки ей на помощь.

Он продрался сквозь листву и сосновые иглы, лязгая мечом и цепляясь накидкой, опустился на колени рядом со старушкой и склонился над ней. Она выглядела жалкой, лицо, будто скомканную бумагу, испещряли морщины, седые волосы слиплись, а одежда была выпачкана в грязи. Кажется, она была в обмороке.

Хиромаса подсунул руки под тело старушки и поднял ее. Она почти ничего не весила, легкая, как капелька росы, и он осторожно устроил ее в своих объятиях. Бормоча успокаивающие слова, он обернулся, чтобы вернуться к тропинке.

Лес был залит туманом. Он понятия не имел, в какую сторону ему идти. Все вокруг выглядело одинаково.

— Сэймэй! — закричал он. — Сэймэй!

Ответом ему была плотная и тягостная тишина.

— Очень смешно, — пробормотал Хиромаса. — Ну почему я позволяю ему втягивать меня в такие дурацкие затеи? Что и говорить, несносный тип. Несносный и раздражающий. Ну что ж, я не могу стоять тут весь день. Но куда же мне идти?

Побродив кругами и все еще прижимая старушку к груди, Хиромаса направился, как ему показалось, в правильном направлении. Земля под ногами выглядела знакомой, и он был уверен, что узнал тот шишковатый корень дерева и тот кусок коры на стволе, похожий на улыбающееся лицо.

Еще через несколько шагов он различил сквозь деревья и туман какое-то пятно. По мере приближения оно обрело более четкие очертания – то была полуразвалившаяся хижина.

Старушка пошевелилась, открыла глаза и уставилась на Хиромасу. Она испуганно дернулась в его руках, а затем заметила хижину:

— Мой дом.

— Это ваш дом? — Хиромаса испытал невыразимое облегчение.

Старушка кивнула.

— Вы так добры, — ее голос был слаб и дрожал.

— Ну что вы, право, какой пустяк, — Хиромаса тепло и ободряюще улыбнулся ей. — Здесь есть кто-нибудь, кто мог бы позаботиться о вас? Кто-то из вашей семьи?

Они подошли к хижине, и старушка вздохнула.

— Мой муж давно умер, а все дети оставили меня.

— Все-все? Как печально. Вашим детям не следовало настолько забывать сыновний долг, чтобы оставить вас одну в таком месте, — Хиромаса поднырнул под низкую притолоку, внося старушку в хижину.

— Спасибо вам, — сказала она. — Если вас не затруднит — моя постель в задней части комнаты, просто положите меня, и я немного отдохну...

Единственная комната была темной и замусоренной, в ней стоял сухой затхлый запах. Оберегая свою ношу, Хиромаса отвел в сторону ткань, свисавшую со стропил. За тряпкой что-то висело, и эти вещи, сдвинувшись в сторону, столкнулись друг с другом, но Хиромаса не обратил на это внимания, – его больше заботило, как уложить старушку на постель.

— Ну вот, — сказал он, убедившись, что ей удобно, и подтыкая одеяло вокруг ее сухонького тельца. — Я могу для вас сделать что-нибудь еще?

— Такой добрый, — пробормотала она. — Очень добрый.

Теперь его глаза привыкли к темноте, и он огляделся. Сначала ему показалось, что ему примерещилось, но чем больше он приглядывался, тем больше различал. Хиромаса втянул воздух, пытаясь выбросить его из себя диким воплем ужаса, но тот застрял в горле и начал душить. Хиромаса опрокинулся на спину, корчась, стараясь отползти, но все, что он мог видеть, были высушенные тела, что плавно покачивались, свисая со стропил. Шесть обескровленных трупов – ребенок, две женщины, трое мужчин – от них остались лишь сморщенные оболочки, закутанные в коконы паучьего шелка.

Старуха издала ехидный смешок и села. Хиромаса замолотил руками и ногами, одновременно пытаясь отползти, выпутаться из накидки и обнажить меч. Когда старуха поползла к нему, по коже побежали мурашки. Он содрогнулся, когда ее человеческие руки превратились в паучьи лапы — конвульсивно подрагивающие, хватающие, тянущиеся к нему...

Удар магической силы отбросил ее к стене. Из ее раскрытого рта вырвался крик, тонкий и пронзительный, как комариный писк, и она мятой кучей с глухим стуком свалилась на пол. Ее человеческая форма сморщилась, почернела и превратилась в скорчившегося паука.

Сэймэй неспешно вошел в хижину, прошел мимо высушенных жертв. Посмотрел вниз на дохлого паука и пренебрежительно фыркнул. Затем он повернулся и протянул Хиромасе руку, помогая ему подняться на ноги.

— Отличная работа. Ты нашел дзёрогумо.

Хиромаса уставился на него, а затем на выпитые трупы, свисавшие из-под потолка.

— Сэймэй! Ты убил ее! Она убила их! Она чуть не убила меня! Сэймэй!

Сэймэй снова посмотрел на дохлого паука.

— Она и так уже умирала. У нее почти не осталось сил.

— Но это же хорошо, да? — спросил Хиромаса. — Нет больше дзёрогумо!

— Нет, — ответил Сэймэй, стоя с очень прямой спиной. — Всегда есть другая. Помнишь дохлого паука на берегу? Он не мог быть единственным. Насекомые всегда выживают, — он поднял голову и помрачнел. — Нам нужно вернуться в святилище.

* * *

 

Они подожгли хижину, превратив ее в погребальный костер, чтобы жертвы дзёрогумо смогли отправиться в Западные Земли. Сэймэй поставил священный барьер вокруг хижины, чтобы огонь не распространился по лесу. Пока она горела, нити паутины от деревьев втягивались обратно, и их поглощало пожарище.

Они пошли прочь, и жар обдавал их спины. Туман отступал перед ними, пока тропинка из леса окончательно не расчистилась.

— Это ведь Киё? — спросил Хиромаса, пока они шли к лошадям. — Она — новая дзёрогумо?

— С чего ты взял? — поднял бровь Сэймэй.

— Ну, она — женщина. И она беременна, и вместо человеческого ребенка она может вынашивать внутри себя тысячи паучат, — Хиромаса скривился от такой мысли. — Фу! Это так ужасно звучит!

Сэймэй усмехнулся.

— Ты неправ. Признаю, такая мысль тоже приходила мне в голову, когда мы впервые прибыли в святилище. Но она, ее муж и их нерожденный ребенок чисты. Тот, кого мы сейчас ищем, Хиромаса, это не дзёрогумо, а ее потомство. Только одна из них вырастет, чтобы занять место матери.

— Значит, — сказал Хиромаса, чувствуя, как зудит его кожа, — мы ищем пауков?

— Пауков внутри человеческого тела, — уточнил Сэймэй. — Тот, что мы видели у реки… должно быть, он один из тысяч новорожденных. Паучатам нужно кормиться. Они вселяются в тело какого-нибудь несчастного человека, и живут там, пока не выпьют его или ее жизненные силы. Тогда они покидают тело и ищут следующую жертву. Каждый раз некоторые пауки становятся сильнее и разрастаются, а остальные становятся слабее и умирают. В конце концов, останется только одна паучиха.

— И она станет дзёрогумо, — догадался Хиромаса. — Мы можем остановить ее?

Лицо Сэймэя было непроницаемым.

— Мы можем попытаться.

* * *

 

Они ехали назад к святилищу в молчании. Мысли Хиромасы перескакивали с одной на другую, но больше всего его терзал вопрос, который же из священников был носителем отпрысков дзёрогумо. Он хотел спросить у Сэймэя, но не желал выказывать свое неведение. Вместо этого он предпочел надеяться, что ни один из мужчин не поражен паучьим потомством.

Когда они выехали из леса, Сэймэй снова спешился и сказал:

— Иди за мной. Соглашайся со всем, что бы я ни сказал.

Хиромаса кивнул. Он спрыгнул с седла, взял обеих лошадей под уздцы и последовал за Сэймэем к хижине лесника. Сэймэй выкрикнул приветствие, и из хижины высунулся испуганный и сконфуженный Огаи.

— Мои господа! Что-то случилось? — Огаи подошел ближе, излучая беспокойство. — Вы с чем-то столкнулись в лесу? Вам нужна помощь? Сейчас, я только возьму топор.

— О, нет-нет, ничего такого, — непринужденно и очаровательно улыбнулся Сэймэй. — Просто когда мы отъехали, мой друг господин Хиромаса так расхваливал вашу работоспособность и усердие и поведал, как он наслаждался умением вашей жены готовить, что я предложил, — и он со мной согласился, — вернуться и пригласить вас в столицу — вас и Киё. Поезжайте в Хэйан-кё в качестве прислуги господина Хиромасы, и он найдет вам удобное жилье в своей усадьбе.

У Хиромасы отвисла челюсть.

Огаи уставился на них, а затем принялся кланяться.

— Мои господа! Ваше великодушие ошеломило меня! Вы слишком добры к этому незначительному человеку и его недостойной жене! Я не могу этого принять!

— Ерунда, — источая благодушие, Сэймэй поднял Огаи на ноги и посмотрел на него в упор. На мгновение его глаза сверкнули золотом. — Вы можете. Господин Хиромаса будет рад принять вас. Он только об этом и говорит. Если вы откажетесь, он будет очень расстроен.

— Э-э… да. Обрадован, — сказал Хиромаса. — Я имел в виду, расстроен. Ну, в общем, вы поняли.

Огаи моргнул, покачался на пятках, а затем кивнул.

— Я скажу жене. Мы тотчас же соберемся.

— Хороший человек, — произнес Сэймэй с такой уверенностью в голосе, что даже Хиромаса почувствовал удовольствие от поспешного решения. Как только Огаи скрылся в доме, Сэймэй прикоснулся к рукаву Хиромасы.

— Уведи их в лес. Я догоню вас, как только смогу.

Хиромаса схватил его прежде, чем тот успел отойти.

— Куда ты собираешься?

Сэймэй посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Попробую спасти еще одного невинного человека.

Огаи вышел из хижины с мешком, беспорядочно набитым одеждой и пожитками. Киё в смятении вышла следом, пытаясь ему возражать. Сэймэй улыбнулся ей и прошептал несколько слов, посылая их в воздух. Киё сразу же успокоилась, и напряжение ее покинуло.

— Тебе обязательно их заколдовывать? — недовольно спросил Хиромаса.

— Ради спасения их жизни? Да, — Сэймэй сердито посмотрел в ответ. — Теперь ступайте.

Хиромаса подчинился. Он помог Киё сесть верхом на его лошадь и велел Огаи взять поводья и вести животное в лес. Уже собираясь вскочить на коня Сэймэя, он вдруг заколебался и оглянулся на ворота святилища.

— Возьмите обеих лошадей, — добавил он. — Я вас скоро догоню. Езжайте в лес и ждите нас там.

Он задержался посмотреть, как Огаи и Киё благополучно направились к тропе, а затем развернулся, решительно откинул полу накидки в сторону и обнажил меч. Тревога встала в горле комом, а в животе затрепетало. Хиромаса прокрался по двору святилища, держа меч наготове, и замер в тени разросшейся азалии.

Впереди, на ступенях, ведущих в Зал Пожертвований, Сэймэй спорил с Синъё. Хиромаса был довольно далеко и не слышал, о чем они говорили, но, судя по жестам, было совершенно очевидно, что Синъё отказывался слушать Сэймэя. Сэймэй протянул руку с пылкой мольбой, но Синъё замотал головой.

Из Зала вышел Гиэй и остановился, озадаченно глядя на них. Его взгляд перебегал с одного на другого, и он что-то спросил. Сэймэй промолчал. Синъё снова покачал головой и поднялся по ступеням к своему товарищу. Гиэй помедлил, но потом оба священника скрылись в Зале Пожертвований.

Хиромаса остался там, где стоял. Вскоре Сэймэй присоединился к нему, лицо его потемнело от тревоги.

— Он не пойдет. Сказал, что его главная обязанность — служение в храме. Проклятые священники!

Сэймэй больше не промолвил ни слова, пока они не оказались за пределами святилища и не направились в лес. Хиромаса оглянулся и увидел, как у хижины Огаи стоит Гиэй с озадаченным выражением на круглом лице.

Хиромаса прочистил горло.

— Ты думаешь, что это Гиэй?

Сэймэй вздохнул.

— Комары кусали тебя и меня, кусали Огаи и его жену, кусали Синъё, но на Гиэе нет укусов. Ни одного. С чего бы у него такая неуязвимость? А с того, что комары его боятся. Потому что он носит в себе отпрысков дзёрогумо. Комар никогда не посмеет укусить паука.

Хиромаса обдумал услышанное и сказал:

— Но, Сэймэй, некоторых людей вообще никогда не кусают насекомые. Мой двоюродный дед Коретада, например. За всю жизнь его ни разу не укусило ни одно насекомое. Он утверждал, что они чуют его жизненную мощь и избегают его, но двоюродная бабушка говорила, что это оттого, что от него смердит, и насекомым просто не по вкусу его дурная кровь. Может, Гиэй из таких?

— Вполне возможно, — кивнул Сэймэй.

— И вот еще что, — продолжил Хиромаса, радуясь, что нашел убедительные возражения, — на Гиэе нет укусов, которые ты мог бы увидеть, но одежды священника скрывают большую часть его тела.

— Действительно, — негромко и задумчиво согласился Сэймэй, — ни одного укуса, который бы я мог увидеть.

— Так что ты, должно быть, заблуждаешься, — сказал Хиромаса.

Сэймэй ничего не ответил.

— Время от времени, — Хиромаса подтолкнул его локтем, — лишь иногда, но ты все же ошибаешься, Сэймэй.

Сэймэй помолчал, затем слабо улыбнулся.

— Я молюсь богам, чтобы на этот раз я действительно ошибся.

Они достигли опушки. Чуть впереди, между деревьями, их ждали Огаи и Киё.

Хиромаса раздраженно фыркнул.

— Сэймэй, и что мне теперь прикажешь делать с Огаи и его женой?

— Я уверен, что ты найдешь для них что-нибудь подходящее, — ответил Сэймэй. — Огаи сильный и здоровый мужчина, а его жена прекрасно готовит. Твоя усадьба настолько велика, что тебе пригодятся рабочие руки.

— Да у тебя самого совершенно заброшенный сад. Ты уверен, что не хотел бы взять их к себе?

— Мой дорогой Хиромаса, это ты у нас любишь заниматься благотворительностью, а не я, — хмыкнул Сэймэй.

* * *

 

Стемнело. Синъё обходил Зал Пожертвований, зажигая свечи. Огоньки вспыхивали, шипя в тишине и отбрасывая жутковатые тени на стены. С тех пор, как Огаи и Киё покинули их, здесь стало непривычно тихо. Однако Гиэй сказал, что это не имеет значения. Они сами в состоянии сготовить себе поесть, сумеют и починить что-то, и хворост собрать. Просто это испытание богов, вот и все. Боги испытывают их веру и в конце концов вознаградят их.

Синъё надеялся, что боги сочтут нужным наградить их парой молодых послушников. Он написал прошение о вспомоществовании губернатору и даже написал знакомому настоятелю в Наре, прося его совета. Письма лежали в его комнате в ожидании оказии. Но никто больше не появился в святилище с тех пор, как здесь были проездом те два господина из столицы.

Внезапно тишину нарушил какой-то шум снаружи. Приглушенный крик, рвущийся влажный звук, а затем тишина стала еще глубже, чем когда-либо раньше. Даже привычное нытье комаров затихло.

Синъё взял свечу и вышел в ночь. На первый взгляд его окружала кромешная тьма, но затем в неясном свете свечи он увидел лежащего на земле Гиэя – его тело было разорвано на части, и из его плоти толчками изливался поток паучат.

Дикий крик сорвался с губ Синъё. Он уронил свечу. Свет замерцал, отражаясь в сотнях тысяч паучьих глаз. Твари помедлили, а затем все как одна двинулись на него.


End file.
